mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Mana
Mana (マナ) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited, Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS, and Magical Girl Raising Project: breakdown. In Limited, she is the leader of the B-City Investigation Team, the goal being to find and capture the assassin. She is a mage, not a Magical Girl. The following information contains spoilers past Limited. Click to reveal: In QUEENS, while investigating Pfle and Puk's Faction, she picked up Uluru. Appearance Mana has long, purple colored hair, with long strands coming from each side of her head that curl immensely and go all the way to her knees. She also has short hair in the back, no bangs, and thin, purple eyebrows. On her forehead, she has a tiny, purple star, a large blackberry colored witch hat with a band that splits into squares, and a provincial pink and metallic copper colored star on top of the band. The inside of her hat has a gradient of vivid violet and indigo along with multiple white color stars, similar to a galaxy. She has square-ish eyes, with the iris color being double pearl lusta, or pale yellow. She has slit pupils and a tan color half circle going around the pupil. She has long, black eyelashes, dark blush, fair skin, and is fairly tall. She also wears glasses. As for her outfit, she wears a large, poofy blackberry colored cape with white lace on the inside of the neck, a large black bow that connects the cape together, and the cape is white and purple on the inside. Under the cape she has a poofy, knee-length, long-sleeved black colored dress with dark brown buttons and a white collar with frills and lines. Underneath she wears a pink camisole. She wears transparent, black leggings with a large black star on the backside of the left leg, a black snake wrapped around her lower right leg, and black slips. According to Love Me Ren-Ren, she looked to be in her mid-20's. Personality She is stressed and distrustful of most strangers but loves her sister Hana very much. They share a close bond and Hana would always visit Mana in the hospital whenever she got sick. Mana has a tendency to use strong language whenever she is stressed or angered. Mana has a hatred of Pythie Frederica after the events of Limited and chases after her with her partner Uluru during QUEENS. She argues with Uluru, despite being partners. However, they do sometimes get along. Mana also dislikes Snow White after working together with her once. Snow White didn't listen to any of Mana's orders, and Mana thought Snow White was being arrogant. Mana also hates alcohol and was angered with 7753 and Tepsekemei after they gave her an alcohol laced cake when she was in the hospital, even though the two Magical Girls had no idea. Magic To use all kinds of magic spells and rituals Since she is a mage, she does not have a unique ability like the other Magical Girls. She can perform a variety of rituals, use a variety of magical items, and exercise a variety of magic. Her specilaty is medicine. See Mage for more information. Special Item(s) Fire Staff: Mana's staff. It can shoot fire signs and spells. Magical School Uniform: Mana's best outfit. Magical Net: A magical net that does not work well. Magical Rope: A rope that does not break easily. Medicine that allows one to increase physical ability and mental strength to the same as those of Magical Girls: White pills and dark green ampule. Doping item for mage only. Using it too much can cause the user suffers from intense recoil. Relationship Hana Gekokujou Hana Gekokujou is Mana's adopted sister. They care greatly and support each other. 7753 After the events of Limited, she and Mana got close. She is currently living with her and Tepsekemei. Mao Pam Mao Pam and Mana were partners during Limited. Ripple Mana and Ripple were partners during Limited. Tepsekemei After the events of Limited, Tepsekemei and Mana get close. She is also her roommate at 7753's home. Pythie Frederica Mana has a grudge and hatred of Pythie Frederica after the events of Limited and is currently chasing her down in QUEENS with her partner Uluru. Mana called Pythie a "monster". Mana's Father Mana inherited her hat from her father. They share a close bond, but not as close as Mana has with Hana. Uluru During QUEENS, Mana and Uluru are partners. They both share a grudge against Pythie Frederica. However, they don't get along very well and tend to argue a lot. At the end of QUEENS, they split up and Uluru follows Snow White while Mana stays behind to organize the remaining magical girls. Snow White Snow White and Mana have worked together once. Mana dislikes Snow White. During the time they worked together, which Mana called "horrible", Snow White apparently didn't listen to any of Mana's orders, did her own thing, and acted distantly towards her, despite Mana being much older than Snow White. Death Prayer They are both in the Examination Division. Mana does not particularly like her very much but in general they are okay. Miss Margarite They are well acquainted due to her being Hana's former teacher and fellow member of the Examination Division. They are on good terms. Trivia *Since she's a Mage, her purple hair is natural. *In Fanbook 1, Mana has the following stat: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: -/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Alcohol Drinking: 1/5 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mage Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters